Fathers day
by The Over9000NinjaAlchemist
Summary: just a one shot i wrote on fathers day, which in Australia was kinda recent! anyway its about the turtles celebrating fathers day! yep! what do they plan? what could possibly go wrong! 2012


**So** **as** **I** **said** **this** **is** **a** **one** **shot** **about** **Father's** **day! Which** **in** **Australia** **when i wrote this** **! :p So** **its** **just** **about** **the** **turtles** **and** **them** **celebrating** **it! Yep! I** **hope** **you** **like** **it** **:p**

6 yrs  
All POV  
"Shh." The six year old whispered to his three younger brothers, waving a hand forward in the stale morning air. Raphael, the most stubborn of the turtles shook his head.  
"Why can't we just go up?" He asked.  
"Because its a surprise!" Donatello grinned, his gapped mouth from loosing several teeth the past month flashed.  
"Yeah Raphie come on!" The shortest and brightest shade of green urged. Raph sighed.  
"Fine." He said, standing up from against the dirt covered sewer wall. Leo smiled and started to walk, he felt a weak nudge on the shoulder, Mikey. Leo grinned and put out a hand for the blue eyed turtle to hold. Mikey's bright blue orbs lit up, obviously feeling comfortable with his older brother.  
"Raph, Donnie you get the present." He hissed breaking through the carefully planned silence.  
"Why do I have to it?" Raph asked stubbornly.  
"Because..." Leo thought for a moment to convince the hard head. "Your really strong." He nodded, Raph smiled and nodded.  
'Like shell I am." He smirked, grabbing the box's corners and lifting up with the scrawny turtle.

"Shadows in the night! Whispers in the dark... Ninjas!" Mikey laughed, flattening his body against the wall. Donnie frowned.  
"What?" He laughed. Mikey grinned.  
"I came up with it myself!" He bragged.  
"Its horrible." Raph said dryly, flipping himself on the bar.  
"Raph!" Leo scowled. "It was pretty smart Mikey." He smiled, his dark blue eyes were warm and comfortable, Mikey couldn't help feel safe around, Leo... No one could hurt him while his older brother was around.  
"Yeah because I am so good with coming up with stuff! Oo we should tell sensei!" He laughed, he gripped his hand tightly on the steel ladder.  
"How far till the lair?" He groaned, they often slipped out during night to work on the present but he never actually keeper track on where they were going. That was why his brothers existed.  
"Almost there Mikey." Leo soothed, helping Donnie up the ladder.  
"It's too far!" He groaned, hanging his arms down.  
"Oh is little Mikey tired?" Raph laughed. Mikey bit in his lip.  
"No!" He shouted, it echoed through the underground sanctuary... Well to him it was.  
"Shh." Donnie whispered, his long arms started to slip on the weather worn and beaten card board box.  
"Hold it still!" Raph growled, his head turned backwards so he wouldn't slip on the rubbish that littered everywhere.

Raph sighed. "Alright admit it Leo! Your lost!" He said, Leo looked nervous. Raph glares at the turtle.  
"No I'm sure it was around here..." He turned an alleyway.  
"Oh great!" Raph growled, "Some older brother you are! We went all this way for a present were not even gonna deliver!"  
"Going to." Donnie corrected under his breath.  
"I don't give a shell! Raph growled. "You're so smart! Go on! Find the lair!" His gaze turned to the tall turtle.  
"Um... I don't know?" Donnie looked around, his fingers twitched.  
"Oh thanks your the the smartest person here and you can't even get us home!" Raph's temper let out, he tried to control it like Master Splinter taught him... Donnie opened his mouth to sat something.  
"Well..." He began to counter at Raph. But Mikey cut him off.  
"Are we gonna die down here?" He trembled, he pulled back to Leo's grip. Raph immediately pulled back... He hated to see Mikey scared, he body shook, bright eyes twitched nervously around. Raph pulled in his lip.  
"No." He said firmly. "We'll find a way." Raph lifted up his chin.  
"Yeah like in Space Heroes... In one of the new episodes Captain Ryan and Dr Mindstone..." Leo grinned. Raph rolled his eyes.  
"No one wants to hear about Space Dorks." He pushed Leo into the wall.  
"Space Heroes! He corrected, pulling him self up.  
"More like NobodyCaresAboutExeptLamo-nardoWhoDoesMatterAnyway" Raph shrugged. Leo tried to hide his feelings... How much that sentence hurt... No, pull your head in Leo. Leo scolded himself.  
"Right... Let's look down here." He tried. Mikey nodded and followed Leo, Donnie shrugged.  
"Okay... But didn't Master Splinter say if we get lost to stay..." He muttered.  
"That doesn't matter I'm the leader today!" He snapped, Donnie jumped his redybrown eyes flashed open, Mikey tugged at his hand, his tightly tense muscles starts to recoil his grip. Leo relaxed his shoulders.  
"I'm... Sorry D..." He mistakenly looked at Raph, who was smirking.  
"Huh some leader, I'll bet I'll be better." He pulled himself off the wall. Donnie studied his two older brothers. Leo was looking hurt and not meeting any ones eyes, while Raph was prideful and showing off his strength through his facial expressions.  
"Umm..." The genius began.  
"Leonardo! Raphael!" A strong Japanese accent ran through the lair. The six year old turtles grinned at each other. Donnie and Raph grabbed the present.  
Master Splinter!" Mikey shouted running at the voice.  
"Michelangelo?" Their father's voice asked.  
"Sensei!" Leo laughed, arms pulled out as the giant kimono wearing rat came into view. Splinter's face softened.  
"My sons." He knelt down and allowed his sons to curl up against him.  
"Father!" Donnie shouted, shoving the box at his adoptive father's lap.  
"Whats this?" He asked, pulling the paper they collected and wrapped around it off.  
"Your fathers day present!" Mikey said. The rat smiled.  
"Start with the card!" Raph shoved it in the black and brown rats snout. Splinter nodded, he looked down at the four grinning children's faces, he couldn't help to think how blessed his was to have such wonderful and unique sons. He ignored the spelling mistakes and barely readable writing and translated it best he could.

Splinter smiled. "Thank you my sons." He wrapped his arms around the mutants.  
"Now present!" Donnie grinned, showing him the box. Splinter nodded.  
"Alright." He peeked inside. Splinter opened his mouth as he looked at the object, carefully tucked into the box perfectly, pieces of metal tied together with rope and hammered with nails, a long rope Splinter' delicate picked it up to see the mirror in the middle.  
"Its a mirror lamp, the sunlight hit the mirror and it reflects off!" Donnie explained.  
Splinter smiled. "It is beautiful! I will hand it in my room." He placed it carefully back. Splinter turned his serious face back on. Immediately fear creeped into Leo's dark blue eyes.  
"Where were you this morning?" He asked.  
"Oh um... We..." Leo knelt his head. "We went to get your present, because we hid it... Then early this morning we woke up to grab it to surprise you this morning... But we got lost..." Leo trailed off he looked up at his father, Splinter eyes were unreadable.  
"Well let's go home..." He looked back at his sons, who were all grinning obviously pleased we the present.  
"Happy fathers day Dad!" The turtle mutants said together. Generally he would scold his sons for the use of the word Dad, but we couldn't hell feel happy, these were his sons, he was their father... He grinned.  
"You didn't need to get me present my sons." He said lightly, walking through the sewers, he skin tail dragging behind. Leo frowned.  
"Why not sensei?" He asked confused. Splinter smiled.  
"I already have the best present any one could ask for." He said simply.  
"Uhh what Master Splinter?" Donnie face showed confusion and wonder, his eyes drifted off, as they always did when he wanted to know something.  
"Raising you four beautiful sons." He smiled. Immediately the eight small arms wrapped around his legs. Splinter indistinctly flinched, but let his body relax.  
"Your the best dad in the world" Raph shouted.  
"Further than the world!" Leo laughed.  
"The galaxy!" Mikey chimed in.  
"The entire universe!" Donnie exclaimed.

 **Aww** **they're** **so** **cute! Little** **6 year** **old** **turtles! Dhljsduknbdeyiinvxddrtuoknbccddrtikbvccffuiokb**  
 **Haha! Yeah! I** **might** **make** **another** **next** **year** **only** **for** **a** **different** **series! If i remeber** **that this one exists! Haha! I** **hope** **you** **have** **a** **great** **day! Night** **what** **ever! Just** **be** **happy!**  
 **plz** **vote/comment... Don't** **follow** **because** **if** **I** **update** **it** **won't** **be** **for** **year... Or** **you** **just** **wanna** **have** **it** **for** **later! I** **couldn't** **care** **less!**  
 **-Ninja** **out**


End file.
